Désir ou amour?
by thytecelia
Summary: Des gémissements sortent de nos bouches, nos souffles se mêlent tandis que nous n'arrêtons pas de nous embrasser, nos corps semblent fondés l'un dans l'autre. Nos cœurs battent presque au même rythme.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages hélas ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K.R! Par contre l'histoire, elle, est bien à moi!

**Pairing**: Draco M./Harry P.

**Ratin**g: M, c'est à dire lemon ! Donc les personnes qui n'aiment pas ça, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire!

**Note**: Dans cette histoire, il n'y a pas eu d'Horcruxes et Harry a tué Voldemort à la fin de sa 6ème année. Je préfère vous le préciser! Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

**Désir ou amour ?**

Comme tous les soirs à cette heure ci je suis assis à la table des Gryffondor et comme tous les soirs depuis un mois, je sens ton regard posé sur moi qui me brûle. Quant à moi j'ai les yeux fixés sur la nourriture, nourriture avec laquelle je joue plus du bout de ma fourchette que la porter à ma bouche. Cette bouche que tu adores mordiller, sur laquelle tu adores passer la pointe de ta langue cette bouche que tu adores embrasser. Oh oui on a en a échangé des baisers durant ces 30 jours ! Des baisers remplis de fougue, parfois même de sauvagerie mais jamais de baisers tendres, doux comme je le voudrais, moi qui suis avide de l'amour que je n'ai pas encore connu.

Oui, je pensais être amoureux de Cho Chang et de Ginny, mais finalement ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'attirance. Alors qu'avec toi...cela va au-delà de l'amour. C'est une véritable obsession ! Oui Draco, tu es MON obsession ! Je t'ai dans la peau et cela que je le veuille ou non. Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait déjà depuis longtemps que c'est le cas. Depuis la toute 1ère fois que je t'ai vu en fait; après tout tu étais le 1er sorcier de mon âge qui m'adressait la parole. Tu as tout de suite éveillé ma curiosité; en fait je dois t'avouer que tu m'as intrigué. Mais la minute d'après tu es devenu méprisant et j'ai commencé à ressentir de l'antipathie à ton égard.

Antipathie qui a augmenté quand tu as insulté Ron, le 1er ami que je m'étais fait et qui est aujourd'hui comme mon frère. Comment voulais-tu qu'après ça j'accepte de te serrer la main ? N'empêche, c'est ça qui a déclenché cette stupide petite guerre entre nous. Guerre qui duré pendant toutes ces années. Je sens mon cœur se serrer en repensant à tous ces moments où tu nous as insultés Ron, Hermione et moi, à tous ces moments où tu m'as fait souffrir en parlant de la mort de mes parents de ce ton si moqueur et si dédaigneux que tu savais si bien prendre; je ne saurais dire le nombre de fois où l'on s'est bagarrés à cause de ça, où l'on a roulé l'un contre l'autre en échangeant les coups les plus forts qu'on pouvait pour faire le plus de mal possible à l'autre.

Le pire c'est que je n'aimais pas ça et que je me disais à chaque fois que c'était la dernière, que je me contiendrais à l'avenir. Mais impossible, dés que tu ouvrais la bouche pour déverser ton venin, mon poing venait s'écraser ou sur ton visage ou sur ton torse, et la bagarre commençait. Et ça finissait invariablement à l'infirmerie dans laquelle nous continuions de nous jeter des regards noirs tandis que Madame Pomfresh nous soignait en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur. J'aurais dû me douter tous ces moments là de la raison pour laquelle tes mots me touchaient autant. Mais non, j'étais aveugle, je pensais que si c'était n'importe qui d'autre qui me disait les mêmes mots, j'aurais aussi mal. Ouais c'est ça !

A qui je voulais faire croire ça ? Surtout l'année dernière, où j'étais tellement obsédé par toi que dès que j'avais un moment de libre, soit je regardais la carte des maraudeurs pour savoir où tu étais, soit je te suivais de loin discrètement pour savoir où tu allais. Forcément à l'époque, je me convainquais que c'était uniquement parce que j'étais persuadé que tu préparais un mauvais coup. D'ailleurs j'avais raison sur ce point, vu tes tentatives pour tuer Dumbledore. Sauf que tu ne voulais pas vraiment le tuer mais ça je ne l'ai découvert que ce soir là, sur la tour d'astronomie, quand tu as avoué que tu n'avais pas le choix, que si tu ne le faisais pas c'est toi qui serais tué.

Et c'est là que j'ai repensé à cet instant dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, aux larmes qui coulaient sur ton visage à l'idée de ce meurtre. De te voir dans cet état m'avait fait mal; je n'avais eu qu'une envie, te prendre dans mes bras et te serrer fort. Là encore je me mentais à moi-même en me disant, tout en avançant vers toi, que j'agirais de la même manière avec toute personne se sentant mal. C'est là que tu m'as vu, qu'on s'est jeté des sorts, comme d'habitude et c'est là que je t'ai jeté le « sectumsempra ». Je suis horrifié à la pensée que, si Snape n'avait pas été là pour guérir tes blessures, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Bref, alors que tu venais de dire cette phrase, que si tu ne tuais pas Dumbledore c'est toi qui serais tué, je me suis à prier intérieurement que tu ne fasses pas ça. « Pitié Draco ne le tue pas ! Je t'en prie ne commets pas cette erreur ! », voilà quelles étaient mes pensées. J'avais tellement peur que sur le coup je n'ai même pas tilté que je t'avais appelé par ton prénom; c'était en pensées certes, mais je l'avais quand même fait. J'ai retenu un soupir de soulagement quand je t'ai vu baisser ta baguette. Mais c'est alors que Snape s'est placé à côté de toi et a prononcé « Avada Kedavra »; je revois encore Dumbledore basculer dans le vide, assassiné par celui en qui il avait une confiance aveugle. Je crois que cette image me hantera toute ma vie.

Et quelques semaines plus tard, la guerre était enfin là. Que j'ai été surpris de te voir combattre à nos côtés, moi qui pensais que tu resterais planqué là où tu te cachais depuis ce soir fatidique. Puis est venu le moment de la confrontation avec Voldemort. Les sorts n'ont pas arrêté de fuser, de son côté comme du mien. Sauf que moi, malgré l'entraînement suivi grâce à Remus, j'avais bien moins d'endurance que lui et je me suis vite fatigué. Mais au moment où Voldemort prononçait le sortilège de mort, tu as surgis de nulle part, me poussant sur le côté, et as failli prendre le sort à ma place. On peut dire que j'étais étonné ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de me demander pourquoi tu avais fait ça que Ron et Hermione sont arrivés à mes côtés; rien que de sentir leur présence m'a donné la force et le courage d'en finir avec ce monstre. Je me suis d'ailleurs évanoui juste après, à bout de forces.

Enfin bref, cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que cette soirée est passée. Quand je pense que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais seulement cet été... Oh bien sûr, cela ne s'est pas fait d'un coup ! Au début, je pensais juste que c'était mes hormones qui me travaillaient; après tout tu es un des gars les plus canons, si ce n'est le plus canon de tout Poudlard et je suis un ado comme les autres et bi par-dessus le marché (ça je m'en aperçu pendant la douche après un entraînement de Quidditch où mon regard s'était un peu trop attardé sur les fesses d'un de mes équipiers) ! Les rêves assez chauds que je faisais avec toi en acteur principal me confortaient dans mon idée. Mais j'ai repensé à tous ces instants durant lesquels tu ne quittais pas ma tête, à ce besoin presque maladif de te voir chaque jour et au mal que tu me faisais en crachant tes insultes, mal qui était toujours aussi grand, plus grand qu'il n'aurait fallu vu que tu l'avais fait des dizaines et des dizaines de fois durant ces 6 années.

J'ai repensé au nombre de fois où mon regard allait de ton côté dans les rares instants où je te voyais plaisanter et rire avec tes amis, où tu avais un grand sourire quand tu recevais un colis de tes parents. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait qu'avec les Gryffondor et moi que tu te montrais détestable. Avec les autres maisons tu étais indifférent, tu les ignorais. Et il y avait ces petits riens aussi, dans ton comportement avec Zabini et Parkinson, qui montraient que tu n'étais pas aussi méchant que tu voulais le montrer. Au contraire, il t'arrivait d'être gentil et généreux. Evidemment la plupart du temps tu étais arrogant, sarcastique et imbu de ta personne. Mais voilà, il y avait aussi ce côté-là que j'avais découvert chez toi; c'est de cette partie de ta personnalité que je suis devenu amoureux et dont je me suis souvenu début août.

Quand j'ai enfin compris que je t'aimais depuis déjà plusieurs années, ma 1ère réaction a été de me mettre à pleurer; d'abord parce que je n'aimais pas ça, mais surtout parce que j'étais conscient du fait que ça ne serait sûrement jamais réciproque. Quand la rentrée est arrivée, j'avais mon estomac noué et une boule dans la gorge, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'appréhendais ce jour ! Je n'avais pas envie de subir à nouveau ta méchanceté gratuite...Mais à ma grande surprise, quand tu m'as vu dans le train, au lieu de me sortir une remarque de ton crû, tu t'es contenté de me fixer, une lueur dans le regard, et tu es passé à côté de moi sans rien dire. Les jours ont passé, jours où tu m'as fui comme la peste, où tu n'as fait que m'ignorer comme tu le faisais avec les autres; moi qui ai cru pendant longtemps que je serais content le jour où tu me ficherais enfin la paix, je me trompais. Tes silences, ton ignorance étaient comme des coups de poignard en plein cœur.

J'aurais tout donné pour que tout redevienne comme avant ! C'est vrai que tu me détestais mais au moins j'existais à tes yeux alors que là, j'avais l'impression de faire partie des meubles et ça c'était pire que tout. Oui rien n'est pire que l'indifférence... Je préférais encore ta haine ! Au moins là, j'avais quelque chose venant de ta part. A croire que je devais être maso ! Ca a continué comme ça , comme je l'ai déjà dit, jusqu'à il y a un mois. J'étais en train de me diriger vers les cachots pour assister au cours de potions donné par Slughorn, Snape étant mort pendant la guerre, quand j'ai senti une main m'attirer dans une salle vide. J'ai eu à peine le temps de me rendre compte que c'était toi que tu me plaquais contre un mur et que tu posais tes lèvres contre les miennes.

Trop surpris par ton geste, je n'ai pas réagi dans l'immédiat. Mais quand tes mains ont commencé à soulever ma robe de cours, je t'ai repoussé et je t'ai demandé ce que tu croyais faire. Tu m'as répondu « ça ne se voit pas ? » d'un ton goguenard. Je t'ai alors dit que je m'en étais aperçu, que je n'étais pas idiot, mais que je voulais savoir comment tu pouvais avoir le culot de m'embrasser alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines que tu m'ignorais. Je me souviens encore de ta réponse, mot pour mot. Tu m'as dit :

« Et bien vois-tu mon chez Potter, il se trouve que j'ai réalisé que tu étais étonnamment bien foutu et que j'ai commencé à être attiré par toi. Mais au lieu d'accepter cette attirance, je l'ai rejetée. C'est vrai comment moi, prince des serpentards pouvant mettre n'importe qui dans mon lit, pouvais-je être attiré par toi ? C'était impossible ! Mais il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence; c'est pour ça que je t'ai ignoré, parce que je trouvais insultant l'idée même de ressentir ce... désir pour toi. J'ai essayé de le repousser mais aujourd'hui il est encore là malgré tous mes efforts ! »

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, tu m'avais à nouveau embrassé, prenant ma bouche durement. Tu as profité que j'ouvre la bouche pour protester pour y glisser ta langue. Mais au lieu de te repousser encore une fois comme ma raison me disait de le faire, mes bras se sont au contraire noués autour de ton cou, mon corps s'est rapproché du tien et j'ai répondu à ton baiser impérieux. Tes mains, elles, ont repris ce qu'elles avaient commencé peu de temps auparavant c'est à dire enlever ma robe. Tu as interrompu le baiser pour me la faire passer au dessus de la tête puis tu l'as repris de plus belle alors qu'une de tes mains passait sous ma chemise pour me caresser le ventre et que l'autre se posait sur ma taille pour me rapprocher d'avantage de toi, si c'était possible tant nous étions collés l'un à m'autre.

Je n'ai pu empêcher un soupir de plaisir sortir de ma bouche alors que la tienne descendait dans mon cou pour le mordiller et ensuite y déposer des baisers. Mais alors que les doigts de ta main gauche amorçaient l'ouverture de ma chemise, j'ai pris conscience de ce qui risquait d'arriver si je te laissais faire et je t'ai écarté doucement de moi. Tu as haussé un sourcil et m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait encore. Je t'ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi. Et là je t'ai répondu :

« Parce que je ne veux pas faire partie de ton tableau de chasse. Les aventures d'un soir ne m'intéressent pas et c'est la seule chose que tu peux m'apporter. »

Là tu as ris et tu as dit que tu ne risquais pas de te lasser de mon corps. Voyant que je restais sceptique, tu m'as proposé de se voir de temps en temps pour « s'envoyer en l'air », qu'il n'y avait « aucun mal à se faire du bien ». Du sexe pour du sexe, rien de sérieux, voilà en quoi consistait ta proposition. Et moi, comme le pauvre idiot que je suis, au lieu de refuser comme j'aurais du le faire, j'ai accepté. Vu que de toute manière, je ne pourrai jamais avoir ton cœur, autant avoir au moins ton corps, voilà l'argument que je ne cessais de me répéter pour me persuader que ce que je faisais n'était pas une connerie. Je pensais sincèrement que ça me suffirait. Quel naïf ! Bien sûr que non ça ne m'a pas suffit ! Et aujourd'hui encore ça ne me suffit pas.

J'ai envie de faire l'amour moi, pas juste... de baiser ! Oui je suis vulgaire, et alors ? Il faut bien appeler un chat un chat. Et c'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi Draco, depuis que je t'ai autorisé à toucher mon corps, de la baise. Uniquement de la baise ! Et ça je n'en veux plus... J'ai envie, même j'ai BESOIN de plus. J'ai envie de tendresse pendant l'acte, pas de cette bestialité dont tu fais preuve. La seule fois où tu as été doux, c'était lors de notre 1ère fois, quand je t'ai avoué que j'étais toujours vierge. Oui cette nuit là, tu as été tendre avec moi, tu as fait attention à me faire le moins de mal possible; peut-être que tu ne m'aime pas mais tu n'es pas un sadique pour autant.

Mais c'était l'unique fois. Oh heureusement tu me prépare à chaque fois, mais finie la douceur; maintenant c'est à chaque fois limite animal. Bien sûr tu fais attention à ne pas me blesser, non pas parce que tu tiens à moi, mais pour que mes camarades de Quidditch ne se posent pas de questions. C'est clair que s'ils voyaient des marques, ils me demanderaient ce qui se passe. Alors que je pousse un soupir de tristesse, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. C'est Hermione qui me regarde avec des yeux inquiets; maline comme elle est, elle a bien évidemment remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. En même temps ce n'est pas bien compliqué à remarquer; il y a de plus en plus fréquemment des cernes sous mes yeux et je mange de moins en moins. Au lieu de me faire du bien, cette relation- si on peut appeler ça relation- ne fait que me détruire petit à petit. Je lui fais un petit sourire pour la rassurer et même si elle détourne les yeux, je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas dupe.

C'est décidé, ce soir, quand je retournerai te voir Draco, je te dirai que je veux tout arrêter; je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, sinon ça finira par me bouffer. En plus tant que je ne renonce pas à toi, je ne pourrai jamais vivre l'amour. Et je mérite d'être aimé ! Oui c'est fini. Fort de ma décision, je cesse de jouer avec mon ragoût et en avale une bouchée. Je me retiens de grimacer; évidemment c'est froid, il fallait s'y attendre. Faisant attention à ce que personne ne me voit, je jette un sort de réchauffement. Ah c'est bien mieux ! Je mange de bon appétit, contrairement à d'habitude; alors que je finis d'engloutir le dernier morceau de ma tarte aux fraises et que je lèche mes doigts pour enlever la confiture qui s'est déposée dessus, je te vois te lever, t'excuser auprès de tes amis et partir précipitamment, les joues rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Ah j'y suis, tu m'as vu lécher mes doigts et ça t'a donné des envies. Tu ne penses décidemment qu'à ça ! Mais dommage pour toi, tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux ce soir ! Je finis d'enlever la confiture, me lève, salue Hermione et Ron, leur dis que je vais me coucher et quitte la grande salle sans me presser. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? J'ai tout mon temps. Et en plus il faut te laisser le temps de te remettre me dis je ironique. Je vais d'abord au dortoir pour enlever ma tenue de cours et quelques minutes plus tard, je suis devant le tableau de ta chambre de préfet. Alors que je m'apprête à frapper, je sens mes jambes se mettre à trembloter et mes mains devenir moites. Allons Harry, reprends-toi ! Il est passé où le courage légendaire des Gryffondor ?

Avalant difficilement ma salive, je frappe 3 coups et j'attends, mon cœur battant à tout rompre et mon anxiété augmentant au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent. Enfin, après un temps qui me parait une éternité, tu ouvres « la porte ».

« Ah c'est toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'était pas prévu qu'on se voit ce soir ! »  
>-Je sais bien, mais il fallait que je vienne.<br>-A ce que je remarque tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps ! Allez entre ! »

Pff abruti va ! Tu ne mérites même pas que je réponde à ça ! Je hausse les épaules et te passe devant. Je t'entends qui referme l'entrée. Mais alors que je me retourne et que j'ouvre la bouche pour t'annoncer ma décision, les mots meurent dans ma bouche. C'est que je n'avais pas fait attention à ta tenue en entrant. Ou plutôt de ton manque de tenue; en effet, il y en en tout et pour tout une serviette qui ceint tes reins. Mon regard s'attarde presque malgré fois sur ton visage, sur ta bouche qui appelle les baisers; il descend ensuite sur ton torse finement musclé et tes abdos bien dessinés, pour finir sur tes longues jambes. Je déglutis alors qu'une goutte restante de ta douche décide de faire du toboggan sur ton ventre avant de se glisser sous la serviette. Si je ne me retenais pas je te sauterais dessus pour te violer ! Je me donne une claque intérieure; ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées alors que je m'apprête à te dire que je veux que ça cesse.

Toi tu as bien évidemment remarqué mon petit manège et tu me regardes d'un air moqueur.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu es accro à mon physique de rêve ! Et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire » dis tu en t'approchant de moi d'une manière féline.

Oh non pas cette fois Draco ! Je recule alors que tu es de plus en plus près. Ne faisant pas gaffe où je me dirige, je sens trop tard mes jambes toucher le lit et je tombe dessus. Toi tu me regardes d'un air affamé, comme tu regarderais un plat particulièrement alléchant; au début, cela me flattait de savoir que tu me désirais à ce point là, mais plus maintenant...

« Malfoy...  
>-Ne dis rien. Je sais ce que tu veux !<br>- Oh non ça je ne... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que tu m'as déjà poussé pour que je m'allonge et que tu m'as déjà grimpé dessus pour m'embrasser. Non pas ça ! Je ne veux pas ! J'essaye de te repousser, en vain. Ta langue vient à la rencontre de la mienne pour la caresser ce qui fait que je me laisse un instant aller tellement tu te débrouilles bien. Mais je me reprends vite fait; mon corps me dit peut-être oui mais ma tête me dit non. Je parviens donc à détacher ma bouche de la tienne et dis :

« Malfoy non !  
>-Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'en a pas envie. Ton corps me le prouve ! »<p>

Effectivement, bien que tu n'ais quasiment rien fait, une belle érection déforme mon pantalon. Foutu corps va !

« Peut-être mais... »

Tu me coupe à nouveau en m'embrassant. Tes mains passent sous ma chemise, puis tes doigts la déboutonnent rapidement tandis que tes lèvres déposent des baisers sur ma mâchoire puis dans mon cou. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres en te sentant qui descend plus bas pour enrouler ta langue autour d'un de mes tétons. Je trouve la force de souffler :

« Malfoy, arrête s'il te plait ! »

Bien sûr tu ne m'écoutes pas, m'embrassant à nouveau.

« T'as pas bientôt fini de parler ? » dis tu en déboutonnant mon pantalon.

Et ta bouche vient à nouveau se perdre dans mon cou.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Stop ! »

Mais tu continue. Pourquoi ? N'entends tu pas ce que je dis ? Bien sûr que tu l'entends, mais tu t'en fous, tu ne penses qu'à ton plaisir sans te soucier de ce que je veux ! Je tente alors un dernier truc.

« Draco s'il te plait, arrête ! »

Cela marche puisqu'à l'entente de ton prénom tu te figes. Tu me regardes comme si tu avais vu un fantôme, l'air complètement effaré.

« Je rêve ou tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?  
>-Non tu ne rêves pas. Maintenant tu veux bien m'écouter ? »<p>

A ma stupéfaction, au lieu de rester là et de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, tu acquiesces et descends de moi.

« Bon alors Potter, que veux-tu me dire ?  
>-Harry.<br>-Oui c'est bien, c'est ton prénom. Mais encore ?  
>-Non tu ne comprends pas ! Je veux que tu m'appelles Harry. »<p>

Tu fronces les sourcils mais ne dis rien à part :

« D'accord. Alors que veux-tu me dire Po...Harry ?  
>-C'est simple, juste que je ne veux plus de ça.<br>-Pourrais-tu être plus explicite ?  
>-Tu m'as très compris. C'est fini de juste s'envoyer en l'air pour s'envoyer en l'air comme toi tu le veux.<br>-Attend je ne comprends pas ! Je croyais que tu le voulais aussi !  
>-Oui je le voulais. Mais plus maintenant !<br>-Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es pas plains jusque là que je sache !  
>-Parce que ça ne me suffit plus. Je ne suis pas comme toi Draco, je ne peux pas me contenter de juste coucher. Ce que je veux moi c'est faire l'amour. Et ça tu en es incapable.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
>- Oh te fous pas de moi ! Comme si tu ne te doutais pas que c'est à cause du comportement que tu as eu ces dernières semaines ! Pas la moindre douceur, pas la moindre tendresse dans tes gestes envers moi ! Rien que du sexe sans sentiments alors que moi j'en ai pour toi... »<p>

J'ai presque chuchoté ces derniers mots alors que des larmes me montent aux yeux. Non je refuse de pleurer devant toi !

« Tu veux bien répéter ?  
>-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je t'aime. »<p>

Voyant que tu ne réagis pas, je te dis :

« Et bah alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y marre-toi ! Le grand Harry Potter amoureux de toi, tu dois trouver ça tordant ! »

Purée mais tu vas réagir par merlin ? Ne supportant plus ton regard éberlué, je baisse la tête; mince, elles pouvaient pas rester dans mes yeux ces larmes ? Et bah non, il fallait qu'elles coulent sur mes joues. Comme si je ne m'étais pas assez ridiculisé comme ça... Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attends pas, je sens ta main soulever mon menton pour redresser ma tête. Mais mon regard fuit obstinément le tien.

« Harry regarde moi.  
>-Pour voir la moquerie dans tes yeux ? Certainement pas !<br>- Crois-le ou non, tu te trompes. Allez regarde moi. S'il te plait ! »

S'il te plait ? C'est bien la 1ère fois que je t'entends prononcer ces mots. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je plonge mon regard dans tes yeux gris; effectivement, il n'y a pas de moquerie, juste ce qui semble être de la tendresse plus ... une lueur que je ne saurais interpréter. Une lueur que j'avais déjà aperçue plusieurs fois mais à laquelle je n'avais pas porté attention plus que ça. Cette fois-ci c'est à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

« Je crois que j'ai loupé un épisode là ! Tu devrais être mort de rire et au lieu de ça, tu ne fais que me regarder.  
>-Et pourquoi devrais-je rire ?<br>-Oh je sais pas. Peut-être parce que je viens de t'avouer les sentiments que j'avais pour toi ! »

Te voilà qui me souris maintenant. Pas un sourire moqueur ou sarcastique, un VRAI sourire. Un de ceux que tu ne fais qu'à tes amis.

« Et bien non je ne le ferais pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Je fais non de la tête. Tu te penches vers mon oreille et me chuchote :

« Parce que je ressens la même chose »

Ma tête doit être drôle puisque je t'entends rire. Rire qui augmente en voyant mon expression.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait que tu as vu un extra-terrestre ! » me dis tu après t'être calmé.  
>-Attends il y a de quoi ! Tu m'annonces comme ça, de but en blanc, que mes sentiments sont soi-disant réciproques, alors que je croyais jusqu'à il y a 1 minute que tu me détestais.<br>-Ils ne le sont pas soi-disant, ils le sont tout court.  
>-Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?<br>-Ceci »

Et voilà que tu approches ton visage du mien; je ferme les yeux quand je sens ton souffle sur mes lèvres. Mais au lieu d'avoir le genre de baisers auquel tu m'as habitué, celui que tu me donnes est limite hésitant. Tu ne fais qu'effleurer mes lèvres, tout doucement. Puis tu appuie plus franchement mais toujours en douceur. Et enfin ta langue vient quémander l'entrée de ma bouche, presque de façon timide. Une fois ma permission accordée, celle-ci vient frôler la mienne. Et là, alors que d'habitude tu n'aurais pas hésité à mener la danse, tu attends que ce soit moi qui amorce le 1er mouvement. Je n'y crois pas, ça y est, enfin j'ai droit au baiser que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, rempli de tendresse, de délicatesse.

Je ressens presque comme un manque quand ta bouche laisse la mienne.

« Ok, tu m'as convaincu. Mais alors pourquoi...  
>-Pourquoi me suis-je comporté de cette manière avec toi ?<br>-Oui c'est ça. Alors ? »

Et tu te mis à m'expliquer tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre c'est-à-dire depuis quand tu m'aimais, comment tu l'avais découvert, pourquoi tu avais continué à faire comme si de rien n'était; tu m'as dit aussi que le soir de la bataille finale, quand tu avais vu Voldemort pointer sa baguette sur moi, tu avais eu la peur de ta vie et que tu avais cru ne pas être assez rapide pour me sauver.

« Heureusement que tu l'as été !  
>-Oui tu l'as dit !<br>-Et ton comportement de ces dernières semaines alors ?  
>-Oh. Ca c'est juste parce que je n'aurais pas pu continuer à faire semblant de te détester alors que je n'avais plus mes parents sur le dos. J'ai donc décidé de t'ignorer; moi aussi je pensais que tu me détestais. Comment le survivant pourrait-il aimer un fils de mangemort ? Non s'il te plait, ne m'interromps pas ! »<p>

Euh tu as deviné comment que je voulais protester ? Mystère ! Je hoche donc la tête et te laisse continuer.

« Bref, je disais que je croyais que tu me détestais toujours. Je ne pouvais donc pas t'avouer mes sentiments pour toi. Mais je ne pouvais continuer comme avant. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée, c'était de faire comme si tu n'existais pas.  
>-Tu sais que j'en ai souffert de ça ?<br>- J'en suis vraiment désolé ! Le pire c'est que moi aussi je souffrais; j'étais en manque de ta présence, de ta voix, de toi tout simplement. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu cette idée de te proposer de coucher ensemble de temps en temps. Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour moi d'être avec toi. Enfin je le croyais !  
>-Et bien tu croyais mal.<br>-Comment pouvais-je le deviner ? En tout cas, sache que ça m'a fait mal de me conduire comme ça avec toi, de faire comme si je ne ressentais que du désir pour toi alors qu'en réalité c'était bien plus. J'aurais tellement aimé être tendre avec toi pour te le montrer ! Mais je ne pouvais pas, croyant que tu ne m'aimais pas.  
>-Tu l'as été la toute 1ère fois qu'on a passé la nuit ensemble.<br>-Tu étais vierge. Comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'être ? »

Tu pousses un soupir en te passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je suis tellement désolé !  
>- Non Draco, ne le sois pas ! C'est oublié...<br>-Tu me pardonnes alors ?  
>-Bien sûr que oui je te pardonne ! Allez viens là »dis-je en ouvrant les bras.<p>

Tu me fais un immense sourire et te jette presque contre moi. J'enfouis mon nez dans tes cheveux devenus doux puisque débarrassés du gel. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Je me recule légèrement, te souris et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui t'embrasse. Nos langues entament bientôt un ballet emprunt de sensualité. Et le baiser qui était doux se fait plus fougueux tandis que le désir monte à nouveau en moi. Sans cesser de t'embrasser, je te fais basculer sur le lit sur lequel nous sommes toujours assis et je grimpe à califourchon sur toi. A bout de souffle, j'arrête le baiser; j'en profite pour te sourire pendant que mes mains se mettent en mouvement. L'une d'elle caresse ton torse et l'autre ôte la serviette qui est décidemment de trop. Je te sens frissonner sous mes doigts alors que je remplace ma main par ma bouche qui vient embrasser tes abdos. Tu pousses un petit gémissement quand ma langue vient tourner autour de ton nombril avant de s'y introduire pour faire un mouvement de va et viens. Ton nombril fait partie de tes zones érogènes donc dès que je le peux j'en profite.

La pièce est remplie de notre désir à tous les deux. Il est là, électrique dans l'air. Il flotte partout autour de nous, je le sens ! Tout d'un coup, alors que je m'apprête à descendre mes lèvres pour te procurer encore plus de plaisir, tu me fais basculer sur le côté.

« A mon tour ! »

Vas-y mon cher, je t'en prie ! Tu me fais un sourire, me caresse la joue et m'embrasse tendrement tandis que tes doigts m'enlèvent ma chemise; puis c'est au tout de mon pantalon que tu fais glisser le long de mes jambes pendant que ta bouche recommence ce qu'elle faisait avant que je ne t'interrompe tout à l'heure. Sadique, tu sais bien que mes tétons font partie de MES zones érogènes ! C'est bien pour ça d'ailleurs que tu t'acharnes dessus. Oh Merlin ! Ta main qui jusque là était inactive m'enlève mon boxer et se met à caresser mon sexe qui durcit petit à petit. Et c'est que tu y arrives vachement bien en plus !

Oh purée ! Désormais tu ne te contentes plus de caresser mon érection, tu l'as carrément prise en bouche maintenant ! Je crois que je vais mourir. C'est la 1ère fois de ma vie qu'on me fait ça ! Alors qu'avant tu zappais presque tout le temps les préliminaires, là, j'ai comme l'impression que tu vas t'en donner à cœur joie ! Soudain, alors que je suis pris dans les limbes du plaisir, je sens un de tes doigts entrer en moi pour me préparer en douceur. Voyant que je m'habitue très vite, tu en mets un 2ème, et cette fois je fais une petite grimace. Remarquant ça, tu accélères encore plus les mouvements avec ta bouche; cela a l'effet attendu puisque je ne ressens à nouveau que le plaisir. Tu en profites donc pour en mettre un dernier.

Je pousse un petit cri en sentant que tu touches ma prostate. Nom de dieu ! C'est toujours aussi jouissif ! Quand tu estimes que je suis prêt, tu retires tes doigts, entraînant un grommellement de ma part ! Ah ça te fait sourire ? Saleté va ! Serpentard ! Tu étouffes mes râlements sous un baiser puis tu te penches vers ta table de chevet pour en sortir du lubrifiant que tu étales sur ton sexe et enfin tu commences à me pénétrer. Eh mon ange, tu peux y aller, je suis pas fait en verre ! Remarque il faudrait peut-être savoir ce que je veux; je me plaignais de ne pas avoir de tendresse, et maintenant que j'en ai, je suis insatisfait ! Moi paradoxal ? Non pas du tout !

Vu que tu vas trop lentement à mon goût, je décide de prendre les choses en main et te fais t'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, ce qui nous arrache à tous deux un cri. Tu me jettes un regard étonné et moi je me contente de te sourire avec un air qui se veut innocent mais qui n'est rien d'autre que coquin. Tu lèves les yeux au ciel, faussement désespéré, puis tu amorces le premier mouvement. Oui vas-y mon amour, bouge ! Des gémissements sortent de nos bouches, nos souffles se mêlent tandis que nous n'arrêtons pas de nous embrasser, nos corps semblent fondés l'un dans l'autre. Nos cœurs battent presque au même rythme. Oui je sais que ça fait gnan gnan de dire ça mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. Tu accélères tes vas et viens à ma demande. J'ai l'impression d'être en apesanteur, que rien d'autre n'existe à part toi et moi en train de faire l'amour. Alors que la jouissance va arriver, je plonge mes yeux dans les tiens. Tu me regardes avec tant d'amour que je me demande comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en apercevoir plus tôt. Oui ça y est, je sens que je vais venir ! Et encore plus vite que ce que je pensais puisque tu attrapes mon sexe et que tu le caresses au même rythme que tes mouvements dans mon corps.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, un orgasme tel que je n'en ai jamais connu me fait trembler des pieds à la tête et je jouis presque en même temps que toi. Tu te laisses retomber doucement sur moi, attendant que ton souffle se calme. Une fois ceci fait, tu te redresses légèrement, écarte une mèche de mes cheveux qui s'était collée sur mon front à cause de la sueur, puis tu y déposes un baiser avant de te laisser tomber sur le côté après avoir soulevé la couverture et le drap. Je me blottis contre toi, chose que je me serais jamais permise il y a encore quelques jours par peur de me faire envoyer sur les roses. Alors que je suis en train de m'endormir, je t'entends lancer le sort de nettoyage. Et ensuite tu me chuchotes :

« Je t'aime. »

Je ne réponds rien, partant dans les bras de Morphée, mais mon sourire doit parler pour moi. La vie est belle maintenant que je sais que mon ange m'aime et que ce n'est pas uniquement du désir.

FIN

Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plu! Et NON il n'y aura pas de suite, ni de POV de Draco! Je laisse faire votre imagination! En tout cas, n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews!


End file.
